Seddie Songs
There are a lot of songs that fit the Seddie relationship this is a page for any of these songs. Seddie Songs If you hear a song that reminds you of Seddie feel free to add it to this list. Offical Seddie Song The official Seddie song among the fandom is Running Away by AM fans consider this as the pairings official song because it was played during Sam and Freddie's kiss in iKiss and it fits their relationship. Seddie Songs # *"7 Things" - Miley Cyrus *"365 Days" - Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice A *"A Year Without Rain" - Selena Gomez *"About You Now" - Miranda Cosgrove *"Accidentally In Love" - Counting Crows *"Airplanes" - B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams *"All The Wrong Places" - Tyler Ward & Justin Reid *"All Kinds Of Wrong" - Miranda Cosgrove *All of the Stars- Ed Sheeran *"All Over You" - Live *"Almost Is Never Enough" - Ariana Grande feat. Nathan Sykes *"Already Gone" - Kelly Clarkson *"A Moment Like This" - Kelly Clarkson *"Amazing" - George Michael *"Angel To You (Devil To Me)" - The Click Five *"Animal" - Neon Trees *"As Long As You Love Me" - Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean *"Anything Could Happen" - Ellie Goulding *"A Thousand Years" - Christina Perri *"Anything At All"-Autumn Hill * B *"Baby One More Time" - Britney Spears *"Baby Blue Eyes" - A Rocket To The Moon *"Bad Romance" - Lady Gaga *"B-e-a-utiful" - Megan Nicole *"Be The One" - Cody Simpson *"Beating Heart" - Ellie Goulding *"Beautifully Broken" - Ashlee Simpson *"Because Of You"-Kelly Clarkson *"Before The Worst" - The Script *"Begin Again" - Colbie Caillat *"Big Night" - Big Time Rush *"Bitter Sweet Symphony" - The Verve *"Blah Blah Blah"-Ke$ha *"Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" - P!nk *"Boyfriend" - Big Time Rush *"Boyfriend" - Justin Bieber *"Boy Like You" - Ke$ha ft. Ashley Tisdale *"Brave" - Sara Bareilles *"Breakfast At Tiffany's" - Deep Blue Something *"Bring You Back" - Hawthorne Heights *"Broken Hearted" - Karmin *"Better"- Jennette McCurdy *"Bombshell Blonde"- Owl City C *"Call Me" - Kari Kimmel *"Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" - REO Speedwagon *"Can't Stand It - Never Shout Never *"Catch Your Wave" - The Click Five *"Catching Feelings" - Justin Bieber *"Check Yes, Juliet" - We The Kings *"Clarity" - Zedd feat. Foxes *"Cooler Than Me"- Mike Posner *"Crush" - David Archuleta *"Catch Me"-Demi Lovato *"Cruel To Be Kind" - Nick Lowe *"Closer To Heaven" - Dominik Buchele *"Cover Girl" - Big Time Rush *"Crush - Jennifer Paige *"Cry - Kelly Clarkson *"Coincidencia " - Michel Teló *"Come and Get it" - Selena Gomez D *"Dark Side" - Kelly Clarkson *"Daydream" - Avril Lavigne *"Definitely Maybe" - FM Static *"Disgusting" - Ke$ha/Miranda Cosgrove *"Don't go breaking my heart - Elton John and Kiki Dee *"Don't speak - No Doubt *"Don't you want me - The human league *"Do You Want Me(Dead?)" - All Time Low *"Don't Forget" - Demi Lovato *"Drive By" - Train *"Dear Boy"- Avicci E *"Endgame " - R.E.M. *"Everybody Talks" - Neon Trees *"Everything Has Changed" -Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran *"E.T." - Katy Perry ft Kanye West *"Everytime We Touch " - Cascada *"Easy" - Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfield F *"Fall To Pieces"- Avril Lavigne *"Faithfully" - Journey *"Falling For You" - Colbie Caillat *"Fall For You" - Secondhand Serenade *"Fifteen"- Taylor Swift *"Firecracker" - Josh Turner *"Forever" - Leon Thomas III *"Forget you" - Cee Lo Green *"For That I Hate You" - Meagan Martin *"Frozen"- Orienthi *"Fearless" - Taylor Swift *"Finally Falling" - Victoria Justice Ft. Avan Jogia G *"Get Back" - Demi Lovato *"Get it Right" - Glee Cast *"Girl on Fire" - Alicia Keys *"Give Me Love" - Ed Sheeran *"Grace Kelly" - Mika *"GirlShapedLoveDrug" - Gomez *"Girlfriend"- Avril Lavigne *"Give A Damn" - Rocket to the Moon *"Gotta Be You" One Direction *"Give it all" - He is We *"Give me your Heart o Break " -Demi Lovato *"Good Enough"- Jussie Smollett H *"Halo" - Beyoncé *"Hate That I Love You" - Rihanna and Ne-yo *"Heart Attack" - Demi Lovato *"Heart by Heart" - Demi Lovato *"Heartbeat" -Scouting for Girls *"Head Over Feet" - Alanis Morissette *"He Could Be The One" - Hannah Montana *"Here Comes Trouble" - Honor Society *"High Maintenance" - Miranda Cosgrove ft. Rivers Cuomo *"Hot N' Cold" - Katy Perry *"Hush Hush" -Avril Lavigne *"Hymn For The Missing" - RED *"Hallehlujah" -Paramore I *"I'd Be Crushed" - Lesley Roy *"I'd Lie" - Taylor Swift *"If Cupid Had A Heart" - Selena Gomez *"If You Only Knew" - Savannah Outen *"I Got You" - Leona Lewis *"I Hate Everything About You" - Three Days Grace *"I Hate Myself For Loving You" - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts *"I Hate You, Don't Leave Me"- Demi Lovato *"I Need Your Love (ft. Ellie Goulding)" - Calvin Harris *"Infected" - Bad Religion *"Invisible" - Taylor Swift *"Iris" - Live *"It Is You" - Dana Glover *"It Will Rain" - Bruno Mars *"It's All Coming Back To Me Now" - Celine Dion *"I Forgive You" - Kelly Clarkson *"I Knew You Were Trouble" - Taylor Swift *"I Want You Back" - The Jackson 5 *"I Won't Say I'm In Love" - Susan Egan *"I Wish" - One Direction *"I Want it That Away" - Backstreet Boys * I Won't Give Up On Us-Jason Maraz *"I Could Be The One" - Avicci vs Nicky Romero *"I love it" - Iconna Pop *"I Though i Lost You" - Miley Cyrus Ft. John Travolta (if it comes to be seddie in Sam and Cat) * J *"Just Hold On" - Justin Reid *"Just The Girl" - The Click Five K *"Kiss With a Fist" - Florence and the Machine *"Kiss Me" - Ed Sheeran *"Kiss Me"-Tiffany Thornton *"Kiss the Girl" - Ashley Tisdale *"Kissin' U" - Miranda Cosgrove L *"La La Land" - Demi Lovato *"Last Kiss" - Taylor Swift *"Let You Down" - Three Days Grace *"Lips Of An Angel" - Hinder *"Long Way Back Home" - Barenaked Ladies *"Lose My Mind" - The Wanted *"Love The Way You Lie"- Eminem ft. Rihanna *"Love How It Hurts" - Scouting For Girls *"Love Like Woe" - The Ready Set *"Love Is On The Way" - Jennette McCurdy *"Love Somebody" - Maroon 5 *"Love Will Remember" - Selena Gomez *"Love You Hate You!" - Keke Palmer M *"Make You Feel My Love" - Adele *"Me and You Against the World" - KeKe Palmer and Max Schneider *"Me With You" - Jennette McCurdy *"Mean" - Taylor Swift *Mine-Taylor Swift *"Misery" - Maroon 5 *"Miss Independent" - Ne-yo *"Missing Me" - Rj Helton *"Mr Brightside" - The Killers *"My First Kiss" - 3Oh!3 Feat. Ke$ha *"My Happy Ending"- Avril Lavigne *"My Life Would Suck Without You" - Kelly Clarkson * My Wish-Rascal Flatts N *"Na Na Na" - One Direction *"Never Knew I Needed" - Ne-Yo feat. Cassandra Steen *"Never Say Never" - The Fray *"Nothing Like Us" - Justin Bieber *"Nothing Without Love" - Max Schneider O *"Oh Darling" - Plug In Stereo ft Cady Groves *"On My Way" - Boyce Avenue *"One Of The Boys" - Katy Perry *"Our Song"- Taylor Swift *"Oxigen" - Maia Mitchell (from Teen Beach Movie) *"One in a Million- NE-YO P *"Parachute" - Cheryl Cole *"Pass me by"-R5 *"Pieces" - Red *"Please Don't leave me" - P! * "Pulling Teeth"-Green Day *"Purple Rain" - Prince *"Perfect" -Hedley *"Pretending" - Glee Cast R *"Running Away" - AM (Official song) *"Rewind" - Ali Brustofski *"Replace Your Heart" - The Wanted *"Red" - Taylor Swift S *"Safe and Sound" - Taylor Swift feat. Civil Wars *"Secrets" - One Republic *"Say Something" -A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera *"Set Fire To The Rain" - Adele *"Shakespeare" - Miranda Cosgrove * "She"-Green Day *"She" - Parachute *"She's Always A Woman" - Billy Joel *"She's Killing Me" - A Rocket to the Moon *"She's So Lovely" - Scouting For Girls * "She's So Mean" - Matchbox 20 *"She's a Lady" - Forever The Sickest Kids *"She's Not Afraid" - One Direction *"She Will Be Loved" - Maroon 5 *"Shiver" - Shawn Desman *"Show Me Love (America)" - The Wanted *"Shut Up and Kiss Me" - Orienthi *"Sk8er Boy" - Avril Lavigne *"Slack Motherf***er" - Superchunk *"So Close" - Jennette McCurdy *"Someone Like You"-Adele *"Someone like you" - Summer Set *"Something 'Bout Love" - David Archuleta *"Somebody That I Used To Know" - Gotye Ft. Kimbra *Song2You- Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice *"Sparks Fly" - Taylor Swift *"Still Into You" - Paramore *"Stolen" - Dashboard Confessional *"Strangely Beautiful"- Shealeigh *"Stuck" - Stacie Orrico *"Stuck Like Glue" - Sugarland *"Summer Paradise" - Simple Plan ft. Sean Paul *"Sweet Nothing" - Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch *"Say OK" - Vanessa Hudgengs *"Stay" - Rihanna *"Stay the Night (feat. Hayley Williams)" - Zedd *"She´s so gone" - Naomi Scott ( from Lemonade Mouth) T *"The Hardest Thing" - Tyler Ward *"Take A Chance" -Luigi D' Avola *"Tangled Up In Me" - Skye Sweetnam *"Thanks That Was Fun" - Barenaked Ladies *"The Best Damn Thing" - Avril Lavigne *"The Break-Up Song" - Greg Kihn Band *"The Only Exception" - Paramore *"The Other Side" - Jason Derulo *"The Saltwater Room" - Owl City *"The One That Got Away" - Katy Perry *"The Story Of Us" - Taylor Swift *"They Don't Know About Us" - One Direction *"This Is Our Someday" - Big Time Rush *"This Is Why We Fight" - The Decemberists *"Time-Bomb" - All Time Low *"To Love You More" - Celine Dion *"Troublemaker" - Olly Murs *"True Love" P!nk *"Tug of War" - Carly Rae Jepsen U *"Use Somebody" - Kings Of Leon *"Unsttoppable" - Rascal Flatts W *"Waiting For a Girl Like You" - Foreigner *"Wanted" - Hunter Hayes *"Warrior" - Demi Lovato *"Wasting All These Tears" - Cassadee Pope *"We Both Know" - Colbie Caillat w/Gavin DeGraw *"We'll Be A Dream" - We the Kings *"What Hurts The Most" - Rascal Flatts *"Why Say Anything Nice" - Barenaked Ladies *"Wish You Were Here"- Avril Lavigne *"Without You " -David Guetta ft. Usher *"Wouldn't Change A Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas *"Want U Back" - Cher Lloyd ft Astro *"What Makes You Different (Makes you Beautiful) - Backstreet Boys *"White Horse" - Taylor Swift *"Who's That Boy" - Demi Lovato ft Dev *"Wordwide" - Big Time Rush *"What¨s now" - Rihanna *When There Was Me And You - High School Musical Y *"You Always Hurt The One You Love" - Michael Buble, Ryan Gosling, Spike Jones, Mills Bros. etc. *"Yellow" - Coldplay *"You Belong With Me" - Taylor Swift *"Your Love Is My Drug" - Ke$ha *"You Make Me Feel"- Cobra Starship *"You're Not Sorry" - Taylor Swift *"Yours To Hold" - Skillet *"You And I''"- ''Chance *"You're The Reason"- Victoria Justice *Your'e So Beautiful- Terrence Howard (from Empire) Z *"Zero Gravity" - David Archuleta Category:Songs